User blog:The-Bismarck/Character Review's
Hay guys, The-Bismarck (aka Nubis-The-Fox) here and I am finally doing some character reviews, it is my first one, and any criticism or suggestions would help. I looked threw the wiki and saw the good, the bad, and the ugly. If you want your character to be reviewed, just comment below and read the rules and guide lines. Thnxs for reading this and have a nice day. Note: Don't get mad if I say the characters sucks or needs improvement. I do not "sugar coat" when doing reviews. Guide Lines: The way I rate characters is using 10/10 scale, 1 being poor and 10 being great. To determine the characters overall score, I seperate it in 6 different (which are below). '- Picture & Drawing Category:' Your page doesn't need pictures or drawings. If you can't draw the character or don't have pic's to upload at the moment, please state that when you are request your character to be reviewed. '- "Fact's about the character" Category:' This category fits with the characters facts, such as, where he/she lives, their appearence, their gender, etc. '- Bio & Back Story Category:' In my opinion I think a back story or bio really makes the character, so if you can try to have one, even if its 1-3 sentences. '- Power & Weakness Category: '''Try to keep a balance between your character's power's and weakness's. I don't want to see many "Marry Sues" when I am reviewing the characters. For example, so and so can become a 50ft - 100ft monster, without any consequences. '- Item & Weapon Category:' Try to keep a balance between your character's item's and weapon's. I don't want to see many "Marry Sues" when I am reviewing the characters. For example, so and so has 100+ weapons that he can pull out of his pants. '- Spelling & Grammar Catergory: This is a major category! Please check or character's page for any spelling or grammar issues before signning them up for a review. '''- Overall rating: The overall score of your character. This overall scores for both the categories and the total score would be announced on your talk page. If you want it in the comments below, put in "Overall score in the comments" when you sign up for your character. Example of a score sheet '- Picture & Drawing Category: '''8/10 Not bad, a few "re-colors" are on this page. '- "Fact's about the character" Category: 10/10 Great job, you added good detail and information about your character. '''- Bio & Back Story Category: '''10/10 This can be improved, you are lacking about your character's past and the back story is too confusing. '- Power & Weakness Category: '''6/10 Your character's power seems fine, but you need to counter act with a better weakness. '- Item & Weapon Category: 10/10 Nicely done, a good balance with your character's weapons. '- Spelling & Grammar Catergory: '''2/10 You really need to use a spell checker or something... '- Overall rating: 7/10 "C Rank"' Rules: '''1)' 1 character per person (Choose wisely) 2) The queue only goes up 5 characters. After the queue is done and empty, you may place another character of your choosing. 3) I take my time while reviewing characters, so please be pactient! 4) Your character must have more than three sentences on his/her page. 5) NO TROLL PAGES PLEASE!! 6) No spamming the Comments Character Queue: 1) Amasis Khnum & Cyfos Estranyo 2) ''' '''3) 4) '5) ' Category:Blog posts